


I dare you

by Paranoid_Pines_19



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoid_Pines_19/pseuds/Paranoid_Pines_19
Summary: Rick has always been running from his past, running from the real problems that eat away at his very soul and entire being.Sooner or later, his past is bound to catch up to him.The result is disastrous.





	I dare you

 

                           **P R O L O G U E**

"Rick, are y-you ready to head t-to Atlantis? B-Boy, I can't wait!" There was a playful bounce in his step. "Rick? What's  _that?_ A picture of  _me_ when I was a  _toddler?_ I-I thought-" 

"What, so I've been g-gone for a good chunk of your childhood. Y-You really think I wouldn't s-sneak a peak and check up on my g-grandson once in a while?" He clutched his head and groaned, holding up his hand. "I'm fine, I j-just have a k-killer headache. Let's just go to Atlantis and h-have some fun, okay Morty?" A portal was shot out of Rick's gun and almost immediately Morty forgot about the photo. 

"Yeah!" He walked right through. Although, for a moment Rick stayed behind to stare at the photo, a clear frown on his face. He put away his portal gun and took out a lighter, holding it up to the photo. With a straight face, he watched as it burned before tossing it to the ground and stomp on it with his foot. After that, he wen't through the portal along with his Morty. 

_____________________

 

   _"Order? There is no order. All I see around me is choas. How are things going to get better? Psh, not even the One True Morty could answer a question like that. No one can really fix this shit show, only control it. If there is one thing I know, it's that Rick's can not solve a damn thing."_

_"I dare anyone outside of these walls to come and stop me. Anyone out one the streets, an orphan, an entrepenuer, a fucking hitman. I do not care, bring it on."_

_"I plan to create my own order and all they can do is watch. Changes will be made. I do not care what it takes."_


End file.
